User talk:Toughpigs
Global Grover Hey, where'd you find all those great Global Grover images? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:14, 1 August 2007 (UTC) :It's from the website for a Polish kids' TV channel -- http://minimini.com.pl/ :Click on the pics of the Muppet characters, and then there's a list of numbers -- click on the numbers to get the pics. There's pages for Sesame, Elmo's World, Global Grover, Sesame English and Bear. We link to the site; I just never looked before! -- Danny (talk) 01:30, 1 August 2007 (UTC) Metro Goldwyn Bear That makes me incredibly happy. Plus it's another one to add to Impersonations of Animals. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:05, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :Yay, me too. Also check out The Three Musketeers, it's pretty fab. -- Danny (talk) 16:07, 31 July 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's wonderful. Until such time as the Muppets do their own version of The Old Man in the Corner stories, it's the only chance to mention Baroness Orczy on the Wiki (she's sort of a hero of mine, as one of the earliest female mystery writers, one of the earliest mystery writers *period*, and for creating the first known female detective, Lady Molly of Scotland Yard). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 16:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) :::Oh, that's cool; I didn't know who she was. If there's any other reference in the Muppet canon, maybe we could put together a Scarlet Pimpernel page... -- Danny (talk) 16:17, 31 July 2007 (UTC) The Seventh Seal Wants Fish When you get a chance, could you get a screengrab of the "Silent Strawberries" bit from The Muppets Go to the Movies? Ingmar Bergman just died, and I want to make a page; there's that, and a quote in Youth '68 (one reason I'd hoped to see it in Maryland), plus a whole lot of cast connections thanks to the Swedish dubs. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:49, 31 July 2007 (UTC) incomplete templates Heya. I saw you were experimenting with the placement of the template on the CTW pages. I prefer Episode 0965 rather than placing it under the navbox. —Scott (talk) 15:10, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm playing with a few different options. I'll be done in a second with a third option. -- Danny (talk) 15:11, 27 July 2007 (UTC) ::So, should I delete Template:SSguide-ctw? —Scott (talk) 23:50, 29 July 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah, I think so. Typing ctw is a lot easier for me than SSguide-ctw. -- Danny (talk) 00:39, 30 July 2007 (UTC) Muppet Sketches Hi Danny, I was viewing The Ernie , Bert Cookie Monster and Muppet Skits pages you posted from The University of Maryland. I identified some of the segments on the two pages and noticed they weren't included on the Sesame Street Episodes for Season Two. I wanted to make sure if it is all right if I could add those segments I could recognize to the episodes? Ernie and Jim 17:48, 27 July 2007 (UTC) :Oh, I'm so glad you found those. I'll scan more of those pages, and post them today. That seems like a good resource that everybody should be able to see. Stay tuned... -- Danny (talk) 17:06, 28 July 2007 (UTC) Line Breaks in Designer Template When you get a chance, we'd appreciate your thoughts on the conversation Scott and I are having over at User talk:Scarecroe. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 00:35, 26 July 2007 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives